Human hands are used to accomplish many tasks and therefore are susceptible to vibration, bone bruises, blisters, fatigue, and/or other discomfort. This is particularly true when a user must grip and manipulate a tool with a handle (e.g., ax, hammer, shovel, baseball/softball bat, lacrosse stick, rowing oar, or the like). In these instances, because of the lack of support within the thumb web area of the hand, the user must exert maximum gripping effort with their hand(s) to properly control the tool. However, such maximum gripping effort may result in various injuries to the hand such as blisters and/or bruises caused by vibrations transferred to the hand when the tool contacts an object (tree, nail, ball, or the like). Furthermore, the generally round diameter of tool handles for multiple tool applications does not provide an ideal shape for maximizing grip span and/or user comfort. In addition, round handle shapes do not provide the ideal leverage point needed for maximizing the efficiency, control, power, speed, and/or strength of a user manipulating the tool. As such, there remains a need for a comfortable gripping glove that provides ergonomically placed support for comfort and minimizes potential damage to a user's hand(s) by reducing vibrations, bone bruises, blisters and fatigue, while simultaneously providing a fulcrum to maximize the efficiency, control, power, speed, and/or strength as the user manipulates the tool.